


Summer in the City

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF, Drawtectives - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Heatwave, I'm Sorry, Relaxation, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: It's summer in the city of Fancy Town and Jancy True is away on business. Enjoy a lazy day headcanon about what our Drawtective Trio probably get up to while the boss is out of town.





	Summer in the City

It was one of those slow, sticky summers where the hot air seeped into every nook and crevice in the same way that sand might, leaving no place safe from the lethargic density of the hottest month. A fine layer of sweat clung to every single inhabitant of the town as a baseline standard, though those poor folks working the tunnels, roads, and forges just dripped constantly. In the more crowded parts of town, wails of sirens sliced through the grumbles and moans of the inhabitants at a near constant rate where people dropped left and right, faster than the flies that swarmed the city in near apocalyptic levels of droves. The stench of warming decay was inescapable in the city centre, and the pests were out in full force breeding like madness during the heat. It was in times like these that Fancy Town seemed to fester and putrefy, much like an infected wound, and gods help the poor souls who lived there.

Jancy True was not at home and she would not be so for quite some time. A favour, owed to an old friend, took her on an investigation far, far to the north of Fancy Town to icy tundras and corpses frozen in research vaults. For this more sensitive case, Jancy had left behind her three protegees to swelter in the heat, mostly against her will and better judgement, however it was one of the few times where Jancy truly couldn’t make demands. Perhaps it was for the best, or so Jancy had reasoned with herself at the time, as her trainees had worked to the nines and deserved some respite from the constant barrage of cases flung their way by both private and state clients, and her trainees couldn’t agree more.

One of the perks, Rosé had decided, of having well off parents was that when the heat hit they would immediately jet off to some tropical location to live for a few weeks, if not months. Between the summer getaways and the winter breaks in The Mountains, Rosé’s parents lived a more modest life than most of their counterparts in Fancy Town simply because the bulk of their income was spent on getting away from their home and jobs as often as possible. As a younger woman this had bothered Rosé to no end, leaving her with the level of resentment and feelings of angsty and inferiority better suited to a prepubescent child than a woman on the verge of leaving her teenage years behind. 

Now that she was older, however, Rosé saw her parents’ absence as an opportunity more than anything else. Jancy (and Rosé’s parents) had been gone for three days now and, in that time, Grendan, York, and her girlfriend Riha had all been living in her larger-than-average home on the outskirts of the suburbs. Most people might think that, after working together so intensely for long periods of time, that Jancy’s Trio would be sick of one another, yet they found that shared living quite suited them (for the time being at least). 

Their days, so far, had been the same. Grendan would wake up before dawn to take Rosé’s sister’s dog, Fluffernutter, out on a morning stroll before the heat ramped up to a point where the small white poof ball would burn her sweet paws on the sidewalk. They got back as the sun rose, when Grendan would hand over Fluffernutter to Riha who was, somehow, an early riser before flopping back into bed. 

Riha would then go about brushing and trimming Fluffernutter’s fur, cursing under her breath at Rosé’s sister for being so irresponsible as to have a dog and then leave for six months under the guise of a charity relief mission, even though they all knew it would just be a series of fancy dinner parties for wealthy people in a poor country. Once Fluffernutter’s fur was trimmed down to the point that it would not cook her alive, Riha went about brushing and trimming her own hair. Usually, in full Dwarvish pride, Riha sported a pair of fishtails that braided down into her beard and carried on as one long braid down to her belt, however it was so hot that Riha had been compelled by sheer necessity to shave her entire body down to a thick layer of stubble. She would never, ever,  _ ever _ go completely clean shaven - she couldn’t even bear the thought - however in this kind of heat she needed to shed as much unnecessary weight as possible, kind of like the dog. 

The process of trimming down took a few hours, by which Rosé was up and turning on the pool filter outdoors to clean out the gunk that formulated from bugs crawling under the cover during the night. Together the girls would figure out some form of breakfast - usually a fruit salad and yogurt combo because it was easy - and eat together under the shade of the veranda in the too warm morning air. Eventually Grendan would drag himself out of bed and join the girls in the garden, drinking orange juice by the pitcher in nothing but some swim trunks and his big, wide sun hat. 

No one knew where York was in the mornings. In fact, no one had ever witnessed him even sleep inside the house, and yet there was nowhere else for him to go. The tiny apartment he and Grendan now shared in the heart of the city was too far and too hot to go back to. Hells, the building was on the verge of being condemned where it was practically melting in the heat. So his location in the morning was a mystery that Grendan and Rosé could probably solve if they tried, but it was their time off, and York showed up every morning around eleven-ish with four tubs of cookie dough ice cream so no one was going to complain.

After brunch everyone except York dived into the pool to cool down as the temperature did nothing but rise to a sickening high. Rosé liked to swim laps and splash the others when they were lulled into a false sense of relaxation, while Riha floated lazily on a large donut shaped float, her feet and hands dipping into the water to cool them off. Grendan tended to float in the shallower end of the pool, occasionally joining Rosé in some laps when there were no birds in the sky to watch. 

York was the only one not to stay in the pool all day. Sometimes he would do competitive laps with his friends, but that was it. He didn’t understand the appeal of sitting in the water for hours on end. It seemed unproductive and naive. All of his friends willingly became incredibly easy prey. Instead, York usually did gardening. He liked to trim back nature - in spite of Grendan’s half-hearted protests - and felt a sense of pride shaping the bushes or collecting the fruit from the small orchard. He would strut around in his tank top and swim shorts, shears slung over his shoulder or pushing a wheelbarrow, pretty much all day. His battle against the weeds and brambles was a victorious one. His parents would be proud. 

Once it began to cool down in the evening, if only by a fraction, Riha and York would team up against the barbeque to grill up some vegetables and meats for their nightly feast. Rosé was pretty adept at picking the lock on her parents’ liquor cabinet, and Grendan was a surprisingly good bartender. Together the four of them would eat out on the deck, surrounded by climbing ivy and fairy lights, bickering over discrepancies in the memories of cases they would tell Riha about and laughing at butchered impersonations of Jancy if only she could see them now.

It was one of those hot, sticky summers where the night breeze blew warm across a deep blue sky, propelling along a variety of bugs along to snack on the salty layer of exposed skin. Plumes of smoke from campfires and barbeques rose and dissipated amongst the smattering of twinkling stars, and the chorus of friendly conversation and merriment floated along over the rooftops. On the edges of the horizon, huge clouds began to gather, starting as wispy grey tendrils that rolled and snowballed into a steadily more dominating presence as they began to drift intently towards Fancy Town. The air began to take on the stiff quality of a world about to turn cool and crisp, doused by rain and rocked by lightning. 

A summer storm was coming. 


End file.
